Scattered Love and Valentine's Chaos
by YukariSejuru
Summary: A Vocaloid group of friends are regular 16 year old high school students. Love is in the air, dramas are created, decisions are made, lines are crossed...and people get super pissed off? Oh that doesn't sound good O.O But hey confusion and love? How fun!
1. Len's Love & Introductions

Hello this is Yujuru! Anyways I'd like to say oh my gosh I'm actually writing again second it's cuz my friend forced me e.e Anyway I would like to apologize to anyone who has read my other stories and are mad sad whatever about no new updates. I've been busy ok!? DX I'm only writing this cuz I gotz inspiration! So please enjoy! ALSO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE THIS SUPER LONG DX Also Note….I WILL NOT REALLY DESCRIBE ALL THEIR OUTFITS SO FOR THEIR ORIGINAL OUTFITS LOOK EM UP YOURSELF Thank you! ^_^

Len: Why did you have to start off with me...I feel so embarressed! DX

Rin: Huh? embarressed about what? What's my cute little brother going on about?

Len: .........Oh hey disclaimer time!

Rin: Oh yeah you're right!!!

Len: haha...changed the subject

Rin: what?

Len:Nothing lets go!!

Rin & Len: YukariSejuru does not own Vocaloids also does not own any of the characters. NONE OF US AT ALL!!!

**LEN KAGAMINE'S POINT OF VIEW(POV)**

I was watching her go by again, over to the other side and away from him. She seemed to be so happy with the others. Always laughing, smiling, and she enjoys her time with them a lot. I want to go over

there though and join in the conversation but I'm afraid. Afraid that she has more fun with them than with me especially since we've been with each other so long…almost forever. They all walk towards school

though and I follow since of course we're all going the same way. I hear her laughter and look straight at her. I love her smile but…I'm too shocked to see why she's laughing. It was Kaito…..and Gakupo!!!

Darn those two! Why does Rin hang out with them so much in the first place!? Okay wait that was a dumb question….I know why. We've all been friends since well as long as any of us could remember. But still

mean doesn't Kaito have Miku!? Even if they don't show it, I just know there's something between them! Not to mention I noticed Gakupo talking to Luka yesterday about Valentine's. Oh Valentine's Day…it was

coming up….in four days. Darn Monday! Why did it have to be so close to Friday!? Then the school bell rings and I rush to class like there's no tomorrow. I've been ditching class too much to go to my favorite

spot so I need to pay attention!

"Hey Len! You actually made it this time" a voice said cheerfully next to me as I sit at my desk near the window. I turn to see of course the person I've been thinking about Rin.

"Hey you know that it's not my fault I'm late most of the time!" I answer back in a happy tone. Then class starts with Kaito standing up with his blue scarf and turning to everyone in the class.

"Hi everyone!! How are all of you today? Anyway I'm just here to remind you as Student Council president that the Valentine's Day Dance is this Friday at 7:00 P.M. and that you should ask your dates out

quick! Also don't forget we're still sending candy grams!!! They're delivered to the person right during the Dance so don't forget!" Kaito then ends with a smile and winking which makes almost all the girls and a

few boys faint.

"Umm…Kaito you did it again…" Miku said in a worried tone. She gets up from her seat and proceeds to get the nurse. After a few minutes most of the class is gone and the only ones left is our group. The one

we've had ever since, ever since we could remember of course. Now lets introduce everyone shall we? Everyone turns the desks around and faces each other. No one seems to care since we're the only ones

here and our teacher hasn't even come yet.

"Well this is fun! It's been a while since we've had any together time in this class all by ourselves!" a girl with one long blonde side ponytail calls out from one side of our group. She's the girl you always see

with a cell phone and surprisingly doesn't get in trouble for it. We don't know why she always has a cell phone but I suspect it's because it's from…someone. Akita Neru is a pretty cheerful girl but she's lazy. If

too hard she'll give up right away and go to sleep. But hey we love her anyway! She wears this thing…it's hard to explain so too bad! No matter what you will always see her with her cell phone so she never

seems to concentrate on anything but that. Rumor has it that Akaito is the one who gave it to her so they could always keep in touch ever since an incident happened to her. But others say that it might have

been Mikuo.

"You're right Neru-chan! But I'm pretty glad we finally got everyone together!" says a girl in red and short brown hair. This girl that called out is Meiko. She wears this red shirt thing that shows ….umm…. well

you know. She has a red skirt and red gloves. She likes the color but that's it. She's a straight forward girl and a fighter. But according to some sources they say she's pretty sweet and cute. You'll usually see

with a determined look. She loves sports!

"Hmph! You're all so noisy…" said in an irritated tone coming from the window. That's Dell Honne, Yowane Haku's cousin or something. He seems like a delinquent but he's pretty nice to us at least. We all know

he cares about us and will fight for us. He has grey hair(we don't know why but that's him and we like to tease that he's an oldie cuz of it) and a smoke with him at all times. He usually has an irritated look on

his face.

"Waaaaah!!!" cried a girl with grey hair and a bottle of some type of liquid. That's Yowane Haku the girl I said is the cousin of Dell Honne. She has……to be honest low self-esteem issues. She seems drunk a lot

and tries her best at everything but she's never happy and cries a lot. Haku's awesome at the guitar though although she refuses to believe us. Don't worry the liquid she carries around with her isn't any type

of alcohol it's just juice. Every time you see her she seems sad.

"Don't cry Yowane-san!! There there everything will be ok! I'll even make Gakupo do the Dancing Samurai song and dance for you!!" said reassuringly by a girl with mid back pink hair and a Tear styled outfit

(from Tears of Abyss, she's a big fan). Her name is Megurine Luka. She likes to keep her morals straight and bring out the justice! Don't get me wrong she's fun and is nice to everyone. But if something bad is

going down she'll be there trying to set it right. Maybe that's why she's with Gakupo…no offense but a little weird fashion style he's got there. Luka is sort of the mature one in our group so when you see her

don't be surprised to see her calm and tranquil face. I warn you though…do not make her angry!

"Gakupo's gonna do what now?" a surprised and curious tone fills the air. That was Kamui Gakupo, he has long green hair, a fan with an eggplant on it(he loves eggplants so much), and wears a kimono. I

mean kimonos are great and all it's just…well whatever. He loves eggplants a lot it's amazing really. But rumor has it that he likes Megurine Luka even more which is surprising since his love for eggplants is

enourmous!! He's mature and childish so he's pretty fun. On his face most likely will be a confused look!

"Eggplant boy will do the Dancing Samurai is what Tear Fangirl said," a boy with a similar outfit to Kaito's except he had a red scarf and his hair was red. He's like Kaito…sorta. After all he is Kaito's twin brother.

His name is Akaito which is pretty strange but hey Im not their parent who named them. Most people A.K.A. the girls say that since Akaito is red and Kaito is blue they're opposites. Also they say Akaito is the

sexy one and Kaito is the cute one. Akaito has a strange love for spicy and hot stuff but hey he's Kaito's opposite. He seems to be attached to Neru because when Neru's around he's around and vice versa.

He'll usually have an either carefree look or sleepy look.

"Hey Akaito, don't use those nicknames for them!" a sweet sounding voice says from next to Miku. That is Kaito the guy in blue with blue hair. Girls fall over themselves when they hear his voice, see his smile,

or his wink. He loves cold things especially ice cream. Like I said before they say he and Akaito are opposites. He seems to have a thing for Hatsune Miku since he's always around her. Not to mention he finds it

a bit hard to speak to her even after all these years. His face is usually lit with a sweet smile and a carefree aura.

"Ne ne Kaito lets go buy candy grams!!" says both Mikuo and Miku Hatsune. Those two are always hyper but they're super kind. I had fallen in love with Miku's kind smile once but that was in the past! Miku and

Mikuo are cousins but they act like twins trust me I would know. Miku has two side ponytails that are really long and the color of a teal green. Mikuo has teal green hair too except it's short. They have similar

outfits but hey I am not a fashionista..at least I hope not. Both are passionate at what they do and love to sing. For some reason they have a love for spring leeks. Miku has hinted big time she likes Kaito but

being him he's oblivious to it all. Mikuo hasn't shown it but I feel he likes Neru. Both of them always seem to have a happy look or spaced look on them.

"Oh if you're going I need to go too!! I still need to buy some for everyone!" a melodic voice calls out from next to me. She's a girl with short blonde hair and has a ribbon adorned on her head. Best for last of

course that is the girl I am infatuated with, Rin. But I haven't mentioned her last name have I…it's well first don't freak out on me just because of this one minor detail ok? Her name is Rin….Kagamine! Yup same

last name…we're brother and sister but not only that. We're twins since of course forever!! But I know what I feel isn't just brotherly love…oh I went straight past that. Anyway technically I'm her little brother

so she doesn't see me that way at least I don't think she does. But either way I will get her to notice me for me!! For I Len Kagamine shall not rest until we are together!!

"Ok everyone how about we all head to candy grams during lunch because after that we all have Free Period anyway. So plenty of time for candy grams." I say in an-all-knowing tone. I am pretty smart you

know I am almost at the top of my class. Darn Kaito and Akaito….anyway I also have early acceptance to some great colleges! A lot of girls like me because of my intelligence and great looks or at least I hope

so. But I am one of the smartest in the group although I get a little carried away sometimes. I like to think I know everything even though I really don't. I'm pretty good at reading people though and knowing

everything about them. I look at everyone then and they had all seemed to nod at the idea. We all then forgot about candy grams and started talking about other random things like music and how school was

for us. It's fun being together with everyone but there's just that one person I'd rather be with all alone.

* * *

Okies to be continued!! I can't write anymore! This is the longest I have ever written man am I lazy! Please read and Review and if you must flame don't put it in my reviews or message me just keep it to yourself or tell someone else. Criticism is appreciated because it helps me improve! Thanks for reading once again! Also feel free to share any ideas you have for the next chapter!

Rin: Hope to see ya soon!!!

Len: Yay! See ya again! Hopefully something will bloom....

Rin: what? o.o

LEn: NOTHING!!


	2. Love, Lunch, and a really mad Akaito

Hi everyone/anyone! I'm actually back so soon! Well I guess you don't want to hear my incisive babbling so lets start kinda soon!

Miku: Yay everyone lets have lots of fun today!!

Kaito: It will be fun with you around Miku….

Miku: Huh? What? Did you say something Kaito-Kun?

Kaito: Oh! Umm..no! I was just saying how it will be fun if there's…there's…ICE CREAM!! Yeah! If there's ice cream around!

Miku: Okaaaay…..Well lets start the show then shall we!

By the way lets discuss font types

ICE CREAM is for Len's thinking or normal speech of the character's or for actions in Len's POV

**ICE CREAM is for any other person's thinking**

_ICE CREAM is for sound effects or singing_

Kaito & Miku: YUKARISEJURU DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID, ANY OF US, OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN HERE IF THERE ANY. BUT WE WILL NOTIFY YOU IF A SONG DOES BELONG TO HER.

* * *

**LEN KAGAMINE'S POINT OF VIEW(POV)**

It's almost time….just a few more minutes. Come on clock tick-tock faster!! Gakupo can't you end your presentation of the history of Eggplants already!?

"Why is this taking so long….?" I say in a whisper to no one particular. I mean really it's been almost the whole class period! Besides after this class is lunch which means candy gram fun with everyone…but mostly Rin!! I sigh inwardly to myself. Why does everyone else have to come along?

_RING RING RING LUNCH TIME EVERYONE_

I sweat drop at the school's bell. "Do they really have to announce it like that….."

"Len come on lets go!" Rin calls out to me near the class door. I gather my stuff quickly and follow her to our lockers(we're right next to each other!!).

"Okay come on Rin over to the candy grams!" Then I start walking towards the direction of the candy gram store but Rin quickly grabs my arm and starts dragging me to somewhere else.

"No Len! We have to meet up with everyone else first and eat lunch! Then it's candy gram time! Geez you're so impatient!" I sweat drop at the comment she made because she was the one who said she needed buy some for everyone. Also I was hoping that she'd forget that everyone else was suppose to come along…so then we both get our lunches and meet everyone at our favorite meeting place. It's under a giant cherry blossom(or sakura) tree but we can still climb it and we have a great view of the sky.

"Hey it's the Mirror Twins!" I look in front of me and realize that the only one who would call us that is Kaito's twin brother, Akaito. Rin and I glare at him as we take our spots under the sakura tree. He's been calling us that nickname for years but we've tried to get him to stop.

"Stop calling us that…..Smexy Sauce!!" Rin yells while glaring at him. I laugh inwardly because we both know that he hates that nickname we thought of us a counterattack. But it does worry me that Rin says it…even if I'll never say it.

"Ahahahaha!! She got you there Akaito!!" Meiko, Miku, Mikuo, and Gakupo say in between laughs. Akaito looks a little embarrassed since he's starting to turn red just like a tomato.

"Okay calm down everyone. Lets all just eat peacefully first then you can make fun of Akaito," Luka says calmly with a mature tone to everyone. We all seem to nod at this because you should never go against Luka. She's really scary when she's mad!!

"Thank you Tear Fangirl….wait a minute..HEY!!" Well it looks like Akaito realizes that that the nicknaming and making fun of him will continue. I turn my head down and stare at the lunch from the cafeteria. Cafeteria food should never be trusted...you never know what will happen but I forgot my home lunch today and Rin won't share hers with me.

"Hey Len, I think your lunch is trying to escape," instantly I turn towards the voice and see Dell Honne with the usual irritated look on his face. Then I look at my food and it does seem to be moving.

"WAAAAH!! WHY DOES EVERYTHING TRY TO RUN AWAY!?" cried out Yowane Haku. It's a shame she cries all the time really but there goes Luka and Gakupo trying to cheer her up again. I pick up a plastic fork and poke my lunch with it. The next thing that happens shocks us all for it……it…..it…..STARTS DANCING THE MACARENA!! Okay no, no it did not start dancing the Macarena but hey that would have been cool. What it really did was latch itself onto Kaito and land on top of his head.

"Aww…I think it likes me," Kaito says in a sweet voice and smiles. What I'm freaked out is not that there's some weird thing(my lunch that was alive) on top of Kaito but that Rin, the one I love is amazed by this!!

"Aww that's so cute! Kaito everything seems to like you, animals, plants, fangirls, and a few of those fan boys…but wow really!" Rin said in such a surprised and amazed tone. I take some of her lunch hoping that she'd notice me and because my lunch is attached to Kaito.

"Hey Len!! You could have at least ask before you did that!" Rin says in a mock mad tone and pouts. She is just so cute…I love her so much. Why won't she just notice me and only me already? We've been together for so long so how come nothing has happened yet?

"Okay fine, May I have some of your lunch? Oh I can? Thanks Rin!" I say in a cheerful tone and kiss her on the cheek as another way of thanks. She looks unfazed by the kiss but I think I did see her turn red for a little!!

"Hey…is everyone done with their lunch? I mean I know that we have Free Period next and can do anything we want but I still want to get the candy grams already…" a sleepy, lazy, and somewhat happy tone says in the middle of everyone.

"Oh you're right Neru-chan!!" both Akaito and Mikuo say at the same time. They both look at each other and I could swear that they glared at one another. They both get up at the same time and extend their hands towards Akita Neru. Once again they glare at each other and they were about to knock each other down but Neru reached for both of their hands at the same time.

"Thanks you two…I appreciate the help…" she looked at both of them and smiled. It was then that they both turned as bright as a tomato. We all looked at them and started for a few seconds. Kaito chuckled, Meiko and Miku giggled, Rin clasped her hands together and looked at them with sparkly eyes(how cute she was!), Yowane Haku cried(but that's normal), Gakupo stared and laughed at Akaito and Mikuo, Tear Fan- errr I mean Luka smiled knowingly at them, Dell Honne smirked and whistled at them, and I just stared then got up.

"Hey what's everyone looking at…?" Neru then looked at us all with innocent eyes so we all decided to look away and reply nothing. Everyone got cleaned up and we all started walking together over to the candy gram booth, store, whatever it's called.

"So who are you gonna send candy grams to Akaito, Mikuo!" Rin asked the now calmed down two with a hint of amusement in her voice. They both looked towards her with shocked faces but recovered quickly and stared at something else.

"Hey Rin asked you a question now answer it!" I yell at them and glare at them. I hate it when people ignore her! If they weren't taller than me…and probably stronger than me, I would beat the crap out of them!

"You're such a protector of your sister aren't you? What brotherly love you have there it's so much more than mine. I barely like Kaito enough as it is seeing as apparently we're opposites," Akaito said blankly looking at both me and Kaito. Then with no surprise at all Kaito started getting teary eyed and ran over to Akaito.

"Waaaah! How could you say that Akaito!? Whatever happened to that brother I had who'd come to my room every night to sleep with next to me because he was afraid of the dark!? Waaaah!!!" Kaito cried and cried until Akaito hit him in the back of the head with little force.

"Geez stop being such a crybaby! I was just kidding! You never could take a joke…."Akaito then shook his head at Kaito. But Kaito did stop crying and we all continued on walking normally until Gakupo started laughing….

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU-YOU WE-WERE AF-AFRAID OF THE DA-DARK!!!!" it sounded like Gakupo was having a little too much fun with this. But what showed it even more was when he fell to the ground clutching his stomach while laughing even more. "I-I CA-CAN'T BRE-BREATHE!! AHAHAHAHA!!!" I look at Akaito and see that we really won't be making it to the candy gram place anytime soon so I just watch what happens next.

"Oh no…..Gakupo…Uhhh…I think you should get up and run away now…or at least apologize…" Luka said in a worried tone.

"AHAHAHA!! WHA-WHY? THIS IS JUST PURE COMEDY GOLD HERE!!!!" but then when he bothered to look at Akaito his espression changed. "Oh crap I'm gonna die….uhh I think…I'll…uhh…Oh hey I forgot something in my locker I'll go get it!" He proceeded to get up and slowly walked towards the other direction…it's too bad though that Akaito started yelling.

"COME BACK HERE EGGPLANT BOY!! IM GONNA KICK YOUR DONKEY!!!" he yelled loudly. Man was Akaito mad his face was red and we could all tell how fumed he was. I hope Gakupo is a fast enough runner in that kimono of his….

"AHHHH RUN FOR MY LIFE!!!" and Gakupo began to run with Akaito hot on his tail. We all forgot about the candy grams and just stared at the commotion going on in front of us. I guess there's always free period to go for candy grams and this way there's more time just with Rin…sort of.

* * *

Yay finally done!! I'm so glad I could write/type so much! I hope you all enjoyed this! Lolz sorry they didn't make it to the candy grams yet but hey lets all Gakupo survives Akaito's wrath! This is Yujuru signing out

Miku: Teehee see you soon everyone!

Kaito: Yeah hope to see you soon everyone and wish me the best of luck!

Miku: Huh? Best of luck for what?

Kaito: Uh…uh…NOTHING!!


	3. Gakupo's Swim & Akaito's Decision

_**Hello everyone thanks again for actually reading my fanfic! Also I finally noticed that in chapter one I was wrong. It is not Tears of Abyss it is Tales of Abyss and I feel terrible for making that mistake especially since I like that manga. Also remember if you have any suggestions or ideas of what I should do please feel free to tell me. But no flaming please you are free to tell someone else about it but do not tell me please or get someone else to tell me. Anyway I think that it's been Len's POV for too long now so I guess I'll switch it up a bit today and make this really long. Besides now I have time since my vacation starts today woo! Please continue to stick around reading my fanfic and once again thank you for reading! **_

_**\Bows to the readers/**_

_Gakupo: Yay this time it's my turn for a POV!!!_

_Akaito: Hey you're not the only one Kamui Gakupo!_

_Gakupo: Woohoo! This time you didn't use that nickname!_

_Akaito: What are you talking about Eggplant Boy?_

_Gakupo: Never mind……lets just do the disclaimers since the author is too lazy to do them herself._

_Yujuru: Hey! Thank you for the compliment! Also for that I'll make sure you end up into trouble…..MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!_

_Akaito: Hah serves you right Eggplant Boy!_

_Gakupo & Akaito: YukariSejuru does not own Vocaloid and she probably never will. She does not own any of the characters in the story. If there happens to be any songs in the story she does not own them. Also if there is a song she owns we will tell you now please enjoy the story._

_COOKIE is for the person's pov thinking and/or people's speaking or actions_

_**COOKIE is for other people's thinking**_

_COOKIE is for sound effects or singing_

* * *

**KAMUI GAKUPO'S POINT OF VIEW(POV)**

It was still lunch time and I was almost successfully at the giant sakura(cherry blossom) tree. If I climbed it maybe just maybe Akaito wouldn't be able to reach me. For now I settled for hiding behind a corner in the outside corridor that connected our multiple school buildings. I stand still for a few seconds, then relax and catch my breath. Man I never knew that Akaito was such a fast runner. Note to self just laugh inwardly if something funny happens and it has to do with Akaito.

"OH EGGPLANT BOOOOYYY!!! WHERE ARE YOOUUUUU!? COME OUT AND LET ME KICK YOUR DONKEY ALREADY!!! DON'T WORRY YOU WON'T GET HURT…..MUCH!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Man was Akaito mad at me…and I think he has gone insane. I slowly walk towards the garden our school has as a short cut to the sakura tree. I'm always amazed by this garden, there's a maze of hedges, beautiful tree rows, amazing flowers and plants, and a pond that's really beautiful and always seems to glisten. It's unknown though if there's any fish in the pond or not.

_SNAP_

I swiftly turn around to see…..to see….A BUNNY DOING THE CHA CHA SLIDE!? Okay no, no it wasn't that but I wish it was. It would have been better then what was actually in my sights. There was Akaito…with a bottle of hot sauce in his hand and scissors. That really isn't safe but anyway I have a feeling I know what he's going to do with those scissors…

"AHHH!! I mean….Akaito calm down…maybe…we can work something out…right? I nervously smile at him hoping he would agree. But those hopes were quickly crushed when he began to slowly walk towards me with a malicious smile and started to diabolically laugh. In that situation I only had few options and my brain wasn't working right. The only thing I could do then was…to cry and beg forgiveness? Nope my sanity was not intact at the moment so I did the next best thing. Running to the pond and jumping into it.

"DARN YOU EGGPLANT BOY!! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE WATER!!" I inwardly smirk at this and start wading in the pond looking at Akaito.

"Come on Akaito can't you stop trying to kill me and let's go on with our lives!?" I mean really I don't think I could survive staying my whole life in this pond. Besides I want to go to the candy grams with everyone! Especially…her the one that I found on that day. She was the only one to be able to make my love greater than my love for eggplants. She's so beautiful…so strong…and so weak too. I look behind Akaito and see everyone walking towards us. Luka looks at me worriedly…and I don't want her to be worried or sad. If anything I want her to be happy, to be safe, and I want to be the one who makes those things possible.

"Akaito stop being threatening Gakupo already. You've wasted enough of my time and now all we have left is free period. Also if you don't stop I'll personally make sure that your pretty face is so rearranged your fangirls, and fan boys will never look at you the same!" Dell Honne says in a sharp irritated tone. He then whispers something to Akaito and Akaito seems to get paler and sweat with whatever he said.

"Okay Gakupo come on! Im not gonna kill you anymore so get out of the water before you catch a cold! Wait never mind…idiots don't catch colds." Akaito said as he started to walk near the shore of the pond and extended a hand to me. I reached for it and he helped me get out of the pond. Then I walk to Luka who hands me a towel while blushing. Where she got that towel I'll never know maybe…but whatever what counts is she gave me something! I smile at her and after I use the towel to dry up a bit I hug her. She turns bright red for a second and then the next she smiles and hugs me back. It's quiet then…a little too quiet and then I realize what I had just done…

**AKAITO'S POINT OF VIEW(POV)**

Hehe. Looks like the rumors were true after all he does like her. I guess it's okay if I don't kill him besides there will always be chances for me to get payback…like now. I smirk inwardly and look at the two then start whistling.

"Oooo! It looks like that Gakupo does have the hots for Luka! Now, now when did you two lovebirds get together? And don't you two make a cute looking couple. Remember don't start making out in front of us and just get a room. Unless you two want to remain in that situation…hugging when Gakupo is soaking wet." I smirk towards them and they both turn bright red. Gakupo mumbles incoherently and Luka just lets go of Gakupo and turns away from everyone. Seeing as now Luka got wet too the both of them have to get changed now. They wave their goodbyes and see you laters and started walking in the opposite direction but one last thing from me.

"Don't take too long you lovebirds! Also no funny business while at school!" I laugh when I see their red faces and they start to run. I turn towards everybody but they all seem to shake their heads at me. Sure I may have been a little immature there but hey it was payback. Then I turn pale for a second and slowly regain my senses at what I had just seen.

Okay maybe two things I saw at that moment. First that Len's lunch was still on top of my brother Kaito's head and it looked like it was…dancing since it seemed to be moving around also it creeped me out even more since my brother seemed oblivious at it and continued to stare at Miku with longing eyes. Really why doesn't he make a move already? I mean it's been since forever since he's liked that girl and I'm getting tired of him babbling to me about how he can't talk to her and how he wishes they were together.

"Darn you….Mikuo," I whisper to myself in anger. Yes, the second thing that shocked me was not that Neru was sleeping…but that she was sleeping on that darn Mikuo's shoulder! They were sitting on one of the benches in the garden and I started to walk towards them. That jerk must have been taking advantage because I wasn't there to shove him away!

I'll make sure that he'll be sorry for doing this to my Neru-chan while I was busy chasing Gakupo! Oh wait did I say my Neru-chan? Well she's not….yet…I just have to make my feelings known. I'm pretty sure that she likes me too after all we've always been together and then Mikuo came along. I hate how he just had to cut in between Neru and I. I suspect no…I know that jerk likes her too! Well I won't lose…she's too important to me! Nothing will stop me from being together with her….nothing not even Mikuo or anything/anyone else.

"Mmmm," Neru says while she rubs her eyes in a cute way. "Akaito….where are you? Akaito…." she called my name over and over again. I might have cried if I was emotional like Kaito is but I didn't. I saw that Mikuo had a pained and sad expression when he heard her call out for me and not him. I walk towards Neru and sit next to her on her other side since Mikuo is still there. She instantly falls down and rests her head onto my lap. I hear a sigh and the next moment I look up to see that no one else is there, not even Mikuo.

I guess that Meiko went over to the dojo in our school to challenge everyone again, Yowane Haku is probably crying somewhere but I think Mikuo probably somehow found her and is cheering her up, Dell Honne is somewhere probably scaring people, Kaito was dragged by Miku to somewhere probably the snack bar, and Rin being upset that she couldn't tag along with my brother dragged her brother Len to somewhere probably the rooftop.

I always knew that Miku liked my brother now if only one of them would grow a spine and confess. Rin likes my brother too though I don't know why especially since I've seen the way Len looks at her. Although the idea of incest seems pretty weird to me but hey it's love so whatever. Besides they've always been together and they make a pretty cute couple so it's all good. Hmm and it has occurred to me that Haku has something for Mikuo because she seems to lighten up, stop drinking her juice, be happy, laugh/smile, and stop crying when Mikuo is around for her. Also Mikuo always had a need to be there for someone so perhaps they'll be together. Either way he isn't having Neru! Maybe Meiko and Honne well end up together…they already fight like an old married couple after all.

"Akaito…." Neru says in a soft whisper. I look down towards her face but her eyes are closed so I guess she's dreaming. I brush away a few locks of her hair that was covering her face speaking of which her hair is out of it's usual side ponytail. I wonder why this is since this morning it was normal. But either way she looks beautiful and cute also with her hair left out likes this I….

"Akaito….are you okay?" I snap out of my daydream and see that Neru is finally awake now. Then I start to feel my face start to heat up from embarrassment. Neru seems to be worried since she cups my face with her hands and looks at me with a sad look.

"Im fine, you know me I just start randomly spacing out! Go back to sleep we still have plenty of time till Free Period is over." I smile at her and she smiles back at me but she doesn't go back to sleep. Instead she does something I never knew she would ever do at least not to me. I mean I've dreamt about it but never believed it would actually happen. She sat up in my lap and hugged me.

"I'm glad that you're okay then…if something was wrong you know I would want to hear about it!" she says cheerfully to me. I know her well enough to know that she's smiling right now even though I can't see it and that she really means it. This is why I believe she will return my feelings because she always tries her best for me. She isn't as lazy or sleepy with me and that makes me feel…like I'm important. She was the first person to see me for me and not as the cute, sweet, and adorable Kaito's twin brother.

Neru was the first one I could kid around with, the one I could talk with about anything, the one I would love forever and ever. It was then I decided to take a chance….a chance I was going to take this Valentine's or maybe never. But I've decided now that if Neru will try her best for me I'll try my best for her too. I hug her back…first softly and gently…then I tightened my hold around her waist and I really didn't want to let go. Neru seemed to shift in this sudden action of mine and I was about to let go until she spoke.

"Akaito….Aka-Chan…what's the matter? Are you feeling okay?" her voice was so sweet sounding…so wonderful and it made me so much feel that I was the only one she ever thought of that I really did want to cry. I wanted to be with her….I needed to be with her….so I must take this chance now.

"Please…just for a while longer…let me hold you…just like this…" I felt her movement as she nodded and I continued to hug her tightly. No I can't go on like this, not like this forever and ever! I have to tell her…and it has to be now I can't wait any longer! If I do someone might steal her away from me…and I can't handle that!

"Neru….I….I…." the words seemed to have trouble flowing out from my mouth. Which is surprising since I usually never have trouble talking like Kaito does.

"Yes Akaito?" she looked at me with such curious eyes, such beautiful eyes they were.

"…I love you Neru…I've loved you since that day when you first talked to me…talked to me by saying my name instead of saying that I was Kaito's brother like everyone else. I've loved you so much since you were the first one to notice me…the first one to be there for me and only me. I get so jealous when I see you with that darn jerk Mikuo! So please! Won't you just be mine? Just be there for me and only me?" I feel so afraid of hearing her answer…I release her from my hug and I look away from her face. If she says no…I don't know what I would do.

"Akaito…" No response. "Akaito…." Still no response. "AKAITO!! DARN IT AKAITO LISTEN TO ME!" I turn my head towards her in surprise. I was too absorbed in my thinking to realize she was calling my name. But apparently I had turned too fast…and a little too close to her. Our lips brushed each other and it may have only been just for a second or two but it happened. I turned bright red and as I looked at Neru she was bright red too.

"Umm…" Neru tried to speak up but she seemed to have trouble so I decided to help out.

"Im sorry about that…it's okay Neru-chan you can forget about it all. I don't mind. Besides I'm fine as long as I'm by your side…" I tried to fake a smile for her but it didn't seem to work as she frowned at me.

"But…I…" but the rest of her words are barely heard.

"What did you say Neru? I couldn't hear you…" I look at her seriously for I am anticipating what will happen.

"I don't want to forget!! I don't want to! I don't want to!" she starts to cry then and her tears are flowing down. I try to calm her down and wipe away her tears with my scarf.

"There there…dear dear Neru what's wrong? Don't cry…I hate it when you're sad…for I feel your pain too." I tell her in a soft whisper as I stroke her hair and pat her on the head.

She sniffled and opened her mouth to say something. "I don't want to forget…don't make me…because I've finally heard the words that I've always wanted to hear from you…so please don't tell me I should forget… Since I love you too!" I look at her with a shocked expression but as the words she just said process in my head my expression turned into a happy one.

"So…so…does that mean we can be together? That we both feel the same way? I'll always be important to you?" I asked these questions like a child would ask their parent why the sky was blue and why the leaves were green. She nodded and smiled at me which was all I needed. The person I wanted to be with the most…the person I needed to be with the most….loves me and only me….and I feel the same. I hug her so tightly and then I let go and look at her.

"Akaito….You're not gonna start crying are you?" she said to me in a playful tone. I laugh and kiss her a chaste kiss but full of so much love just for her. She blushes and smiles for me then. It was then that I was truly glad that I made my decision or else she might have been taken away from me. Now I really can't wait to get candy grams and for that Valentine's Day Dance. I was dreading that dance actually for the fangirls and fan boys would probably attack me if I went alone. But now that I have my Neru-chan with me(yes finally!) everything will be fine. We'll all live happily ever after now…won't we?

* * *

**Wow it's over…man I can't believe I typed that much really. Anyway sorry to break some bad news that was good news but since it's vacation it turns out I will not be able to update. Since starting from 2/14/09(Valentine's Day yay oh my gosh today is Friday the 13****th****…)through 2/21/09 I will be gone. Which means for a whole week I will not update meaning my whole vacation is now wasted. I apologize to any of the few readers I have. Thank you for reading really I mean it. Now don't forget suggestions are welcome flaming is not. Hopefully I'll actually get ideas during my wasted vacation…**

Akaito: Cheer up Yujuru! Cmon! Really cheer up I have to thank you for finally getting me and Akita Neru together!

Yujuru: ………you're welcome…..now leave me alone….

Gakupo: Don't worry surely you'll be able to write a lot after vacation ^.^

Yujuru: sure……. Well…..see you everyone…..in a week….

Akaito: See ya soon maybe! Cmon Yujuru be happy already! DX

Gakupo: Don't forget to review now! Poor Yujuru….


End file.
